


It's Not The Time To Say Goodbye.

by azuredeity



Series: Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, enstarries that are rwby fans pls appear, yes i love rwby and enstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Day 2 || Crossover AU (RWBY)After the fall of Yumenosaki, Knights went ahead their seperate ways in the meantime.Who knew that Ritsu would somehow end up with Natsume for a quest?A quest to save his dear loved one in danger
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841590
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	It's Not The Time To Say Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on twitter, you may have heard of me ramble about an enstars rwby au.
> 
> You don't need to know about RWBY before reading this! (Although I did base some events from the actual show when writing this lol)
> 
> Ritsu's semblance is only mentioned, he can control light coming from any light source.

_ Ritsu doesn’t know how the hell did he end up with Natsume.  _

After the war that happened at Yumenosaki, KNIGHTS had to disband for a while. Everyone went their separate ways, Izumi stayed right by Leo's side due to him being severly injured and started suffering from the trauma that the war had caused. Arashi joined team vValkyrie on their journey to find out more about what happened to their school. Tsukasa had to go back to his home kingdom in order to deal with his neglected duties as an heir to the Suou Dust Company. Ritsu himself didn’t know what to do right after Yumenosaki fell down. Rei just suddenly took him back to their hometown and left him behind since he needed to also figure out the cause of the destruction of their school. 

One night, the younger Sakuma found himself using his semblance. There was no enemy on sight, he just wanted to play with the Moon’s light since he was just so bored. As he silently fidgeted with the small ball of light between the palm of his hands, there was a loud boom that suddenly resounded in the middle of nowhere. Grabbing onto his weapon for protection, Ritsu looked around his surroundings, he really hoped that it wasn’t a group of grimm, he didn’t want to see another massacre happen, especially to his precious hometown. But it wasn’t a grimm, it was just one of his classmates, Natsume Sakasaki. 

Natsume looked at Ritsu for a while before the other set aside his weapon. The red haired magician walked towards the vampire slowly as the atmosphere became tense. It was strange really that Natsume out of all people was approaching Ritsu when they haven’t been in contact with each other right after the fall of Yumenosaki. Shouldn’t Natsume be with his team? Last time he remembered seeing him was with his fellow team mates Tsumugi and Sora who was trying to help out the endangered civilians as much as possible. After a few minutes of them looking at each other in the eyes, the red head finally spoke, “Rei nii-san is in need of help,” he said.

Ritsu rolled his eyes at him. Why would his so-called older brother need help? And why was he the first person Natsume went to when Rei needed help? He could have asked the two teams that he was mentoring which was 2wink and Trickstar, surely they would be more willing to help him. The vampire drew his sword and pointed it at Natsume, “And why should I help him? That bug had abandoned me so many times. He doesn’t deserve my help,” he groaned. 

Yellow eyes confidently stared at Ritsu’s crimson eyes for a while before lifting a hand to put down his sword and forcibly held it down, “You are coming with me even if you don’t like it. Besides, you are the only person who can help him out,” Natsume replied. Ritsu set aside his sword once again and looked at him angrily. “And, you’re coming with me right now. Go pack your things, we are going to leave in an hour,” he instructed. 

Ritsu rolled his eyes, “Fortunately for you, I’m already packed up. If I don’t like a single thing you are planning I will leave you behind for good,” he said and walked past Natsume. “Are we seriously going to walk our way to where Anija is or do you at least have a form of transportation? Mind you, I hate walking in the morning,” the vampire added.

Natsume grinned, “Don’t worRY, I’ve thought about your weakness to the sUN. Now, follow mE. I’ll be showing you the cart we will be riding oN.”

\----

The trip to their destination was strangely silent. 

Ritsu was on his scroll, sending messages to his teammates that he will be with Natsume for a period of time. He doesn’t know how long, but it seemed that this task of him to help out his older brother will take that long. Heck, he was still clueless on why Natsume just had to drag him into this. Ritsu was honestly better off waiting for his teammates decision to reform rather than being in this stupid cart with someone who he had interacted with only a little bit. After sending the messages, he sighed and looked at the magican for a second before asking his question. “So, what exactly happened with Anija and why does he need my help?” 

Natsume sighed a bit before looking at the younger Sakuma. “Rei nii-san well… something unfortunate happened with his crew,” he revealed to Ritsu. Crimson eyes widened at what he said. What happened to him exactly? Rei was strong and capable of Eichi’s forces. Team UNDEAD was strong enough for everything, so what really happened. Ritsu silently listened as the red haired magician explained to him what was going on. “He found one of the relics but… there was a cost, part of his aura. Oogami-kun begged for me to look for you due to his request. There’s something… he would like to pass on to you just in case-”

_ “No! There’s no way that idiot anija will die on me all of the sudden!”  _ Ritsu yelled, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Natsume looked at him with sympathy as he stopped controlling the cart that they were both in and rushed to his side and silently gave him a tight hug. 

He listened to the younger Sakuma cry and caressed his back tightly. It was the first time he had seen him like this. Natsume knew that Ritsu would somehow react this way once he found out about what really happened to Rei. It’s painful to suddenly find out that your older brother is almost on the verge of death, especially if you’re getting called over to see him for what may be the last time. “He will not die on you and we will make sure of that,” Natsume reassured as Ritsu continued to cry on his shoulder. 

“Hey… Nakkun are you going to stay with me until the end?” Ritsu suddenly asked.

Honestly for Natsume, this question threw him off so suddenly but he doesn’t mind staying right beside his side for a while. After all, this might be a tough time for the both of them. Remembering the promise that he made with Rei, the magician silently landed a kiss on Ritsu’s forehead. 

_ “I’ll stay with you until you get to reunite with your teammates again, Ritsu.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to RWBY's volume two's opening called "It's time to say goodbye."  
> Should I continue writing RWBY!Enstars? I actually love thid AU and I want to develop it more lol
> 
> If you're wondering why Natsume didn't speak like he usually does in game (he only did it once though) it's how the fall of Yumenosaki really affected him. Although he can do it sometimes, he can't do it all the time.
> 
> Anyways follow me on Twitter if you want to hear my shittt ramblings @treasureknights


End file.
